


Workout with Sensei

by MayorHaggar



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fucking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Shokuhou notices her new teacher ogling her, she decides on an alternative to Mental Out to get out of gym class.
Relationships: Shokuhou Misaki/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Workout with Sensei

"Shokuhou, your grades in physical education are unacceptable," the new teacher said, shaking his head as he frowned down at the paper in front of him. "You are supposed to be a pillar of this school and an example to the rest of the student body. How are you going to do that if you..."

The man's speech trailed off as he looked up from her grade transcripts and found his eye level with her chest. Misaki smirked. She knew she had an amazing body, obviously, but usually the teachers at least were less likely to be caught gawking at her than the students were. (Not that they weren't interested; they were just better at hiding it and being less obvious in their staring.)

Not the new teacher though. Maybe he was new to teaching, or maybe he just wasn't used to having students with bodies like hers, but once he got a good look at Shokuhou's prominent bust he had an incredibly difficult time looking away. Once he finally did, he saw her smirking at him openly and let out an awkward cough before clearing his throat and trying to appear serious and professional again.

"As I was saying, Shokuhou, these grades are not acceptable. You're doing very well in all of your other subjects, but someone as talented as you should not have such a glaring hole in your academic record. You are the fifth ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City. Gym class should be no problem for someone like you, but according to your last teacher your performance is sorely lacking. And that's when you even bother to actually attend the class at all."

There was no argument there. Misaki detested gym class. As strong as she was mentally, she had no athletic ability whatsoever. Even simple tasks like a light jog or swimming in a pool with no depth at all were beyond Shokuhou, something that did frustrate her (especially when brutes like Misaka-san taunted her with her lack of athletic ability.)

Fortunately she had the power of Mental Out to rely on. When she needed something physical done, she merely had to pull a remote out of her bag, press a button and sit back until it was done. But she couldn't allow her clique to see their Queen's complete lack of physical prowess. That was why she did whatever necessary to avoid being seen doing anything in gym class.

That was why Misaki had made liberal and repeated use of Mental Out with her previous teacher. Her school's policies were very strict on the consequences if you were caught using your esper powers to change your grades in any way, so she had never made an attempt to mentally influence him into changing that. But using Mental Out to ensure the teacher allowed her to get away with her lack of effort without berating her or calling attention to it was something Misaki had no qualms about doing.

It would have been simple to do the same with her new teacher as well. All she would need to do is reach into her bag, pull out the appropriate remote and hit a button, and this new teacher would allow her to get away with showing up only as often as required and putting in the absolute bare minimum of effort to avoid failing the class outright. When he'd first called her into his office this had even been her plan. 

But watching him eyeing her body with a complete lack of subtlety gave her a different idea. Unlike the previous teacher, who was an obese middle aged man Misaki wouldn't have touched with a ten foot pole through one of her servants, this new teacher was a pretty good-looking man. He kept himself in good shape, and he had a pleasing face. This was a man Misaki wouldn't mind touching directly, and as that thought was acknowledged inside of her head, the alternative fell into place. Why should she rely on Mental Out to solve this problem when there was a far more pleasant route to take, a route that would be very, _very_ beneficial to both of them?

"You know that the last thing I want is to let my school or my classmates down," she said. "They look up to me. I can't be seen as a failure."

"Does that mean you'll start attending my class every day and actually putting in an honest effort?" the man asked. He seemed happy, but she wasn't sure how much of that was the prospect of her actually trying and how much of his happiness came every time his eyes drifted below her neck to stare at her breasts threatening to burst through her tight school gym uniform.

"Hmm." She tapped her lip with a gloved finger as if thinking the idea over, even though she'd already decided exactly what she wanted to do. "I _could_ do that, I suppose." His smile widened, though she was nearly positive that this was because she suddenly pumped her fists and it made her breasts jiggle inside of her uniform top. "Oh! But I have an even better idea! It'll be great for both of us, sensei!"

"Oh? And what's that?" he mumbled. He was losing his battle to try and remain professional and was openly staring at her boobs now. Misaki smiled; this was going to be very easy.

"You will let me continue to get away with the bare minimum for gym class, when I decide to actually turn up," she said. He frowned, displeased enough by her opening statement to look up from her breasts and into her eyes, but she just smiled. "And in return, I will let you use my body whenever and however you please."

There was silence for several seconds as her new gym teacher simply stared at her. At first he just narrowed his eyes as if trying to process what he'd just heard. He was probably refusing to believe that she'd actually said what his mind was insisting it had heard. She could see the moment where it finally sank in. He shook his head and blushed adorably.

"Shokuhou, you can't be serious!" he said.

"Oh?" She cocked her head at him and put her hand on her chin. "And why can't I be serious?"

"Because it's--it's _immoral!_ " he said, shaking his head again. "You're my student, and I'm your teacher! We can't do something like that!" That's what he _said_ , but she saw the way his eyes couldn't help drifting down to stare at her chest once again. He wanted her, and he'd been unable to hide it. Soon he would be unable to keep up this silly resistance too.

"We live in Academy City, sensei," she said, giggling at him as she slowly got up out of her chair. "I might be younger than you, but I likely understand this city and how it works better than you do." She slowly began to pull her gym top up, revealing the perfect, unblemished skin of her stomach bit by bit.

"I have seen things as a Level 5 that would make your stomach turn. This city is very, _very_ loose with its morals in the name of science." She got the top over her head and flung it aside, leaving him to gawk at her breasts in her frilly white lace bra. She hadn't had any intention of actually doing anything physical in physical education today, so putting on one of the more comfortable bras designed for exercise would have been pointless.

Her hands reached around her body to unsnap the bra, and as it fell free and hit the floor her teacher's eyes bugged out. She couldn't blame him; she did have one spectacular pair of breasts. She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment to let him drink in a view that many had fantasized about but very few had actually gotten to see for themselves. 

"A student and a teacher having a sexual affair--and a completely _consensual_ one at that--wouldn't even register on the radar of anyone in Academy City that actually matters," she said. "The real powers in this city aren't going to care about what we get up to in here, in the privacy of your office. And I think we could get up to _quite_ a lot, sensei. Don't you?"

She slowly wiggled her way out of her gym shorts, and after letting him admire that view for a bit she pulled her lacy panties off as well. As she'd kicked her shoes off before she began, all that she had left on now were her white gloves and stockings. Her teacher stared at her nude body with lust in his eyes, and he licked his lips hungrily. She smiled at him, spun around to put her back to him and let him stare at her naked ass next. While she held that pose for him, he offered up another objection.

"Maybe the bosses of Academy City wouldn't care," he admitted. "And you're a Level 5 so I'm sure you would be protected, even if they made you move schools. But me? I'm just an ordinary gym teacher. There's no telling what they might do to me."

Misaki nodded and turned back to face him. He was right; those who really ran Academy City would step in to make sure nothing happened to her, assuming she didn't simply use Mental Out to stop whatever posed a threat. But the school would want him fired, and the powers wouldn't care enough about him to do anything on his behalf. If they were caught, he would be fired at a minimum.

She slowly walked around the desk, strutting over to him and letting him see her naked body in motion. There was a risk in this for him, but she wanted to show him that the reward would be more than worth it. Getting to touch her body, and fuck it, and do whatever filthy things that popped into his head to it, was worth any potential consequence. (And he wasn't really going to be in any danger anyway. Even if someone found out what they were up to and threatened to expose it or use it as blackmail in some way, she would simply reach into her bag and eliminate the threat. He didn't need to know that though. She liked the idea of being so irresistible to him that he was willing to risk it all.)

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure it's our little secret, won't we, sensei?" she whispered, reaching down to cup and rub his jaw while standing over him. He swallowed thickly, and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. She kept on rubbing his jaw, watching as his brain went to war with his dick over the best way to proceed. As seemed to be common for most men, the little head one out over the big one. He groaned, and she smiled. It was a deep, rumbling, masculine groan, but to her it was almost like the mewling of a kitten. He was as firmly under her control as anyone had ever been, and she hadn't needed to reach into her bag. Mind control was very effective, but there were times that the voluptuous body she'd grown into was an equally effective if not even more effective tool against certain people.

"Do you want to touch me, sensei?" she asked. He said nothing, but nodded while staring directly at her crotch. "Then touch me. Don't be shy." She took his wrist, led it between her legs and pressed his fingers against her bare pussy. "Touch me, sensei. Touch me like you want to."

He started to rub his fingers across her outer lips, slowly at first but with increasing pressure as he got more confident, set his nerves aside and let his lust take over for him. How could he do anything else when he had access to a body like hers? He rubbed her hard, and Misaki groaned.

“That’s it, sensei,” she said, encouraging him. “That’s really nice.” It _was_ nice, but she was ready for more. If she had to guide him into doing what she wanted, so be it. “Now don’t you want to stick them inside?” Misaki had no problem guiding a man into doing whatever she wanted. It came quite naturally to her.

He might be the sensei, but he followed her instruction here. He slid first one finger inside of her pussy, and when that went well it was joined by a second. The handsome older man looked back and forth between her crotch, her face and her chest, apparently stuck between wanting to watch his fingers pumping inside of her, wanting to look up and see her reactions to said pumping and of course wanting to simply stare at her huge breasts even if they weren’t directly involved in what was happening right now.

“That’s so good, sensei,” she said, sighing and running her hands through his hair as he fingered her. She made sure to give him a bright smile so he knew that she liked what he was doing. As for his repeated looks at her breasts, well, she didn’t need to do anything to make that view rewarding for him.

He was doing a good job, and if he kept it up she would probably get off eventually. But why wait? Misaki had gotten very adept at getting people to do whatever she wanted them to do for her, and she knew she could guide him along and make this fingering feel even better. She grabbed his wrist again and repositioned his hand slightly so that his fingers were still inside of her while his thumb pressed against her clit.

“Try rubbing there, sensei,” she said, making it sound like a suggestion instead of a directive. “I bet that will feel _really_ good.”

He nodded and took her advice. His thumb brushed across her clit, and Misaki moaned.

“Oh yes, sensei,” she sighed. “That’s _very_ good.”

No man could listen to Shokuhou moan like that and not feel both a stirring in his heart and a deep desire to do whatever he could to make her keep moaning just like that. As expected, her teacher worked very hard to please Misaki, fingering her and rubbing her clit exactly as she'd shown him. She had created this situation, she had guided him along, told him and shown him what she wanted from him, and now he was giving it to her. Misaki was very pleased with how it had all turned out. Normally she preferred to steer things from the background with the press of a button and let others do the actual manual labor, but times like these reminded her that there were definitely benefits to getting her hands dirty every now and again.

The strongest reminder of the rewards that occasionally came with physical exertion came when her teacher's fingering brought her pleasure to its zenith. Misaki gasped and shuddered as she felt his fingers bring her the ultimate reward.

“ _Oh, sensei_ ,” she moaned. She kept her voice quiet because it would be too large a hassle to have to stop, reach into her bag and wipe the memory from the mind of anyone who happened to walk by the new teacher’s office and investigate the noises of feminine pleasure coming from inside of it. But the pleasure was there regardless, and it was intense.

“That was excellent, sensei,” she said as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy. He licked them clean, and she giggled. He was so enamored with her already, and he’d proven to be wonderfully receptive to her guiding hand even without the influence of her esper ability. She couldn’t wait to see what he was capable of once she got him properly trained up.

But first, it was time to reward him for his service. Misaki always took care of those who were under her control, and her teacher had just earned very special care and attention. She sank down to her knees in front of him, and her hands went straight to the waistband of the athletic shorts he wore and tugged them down. Normally she might have dragged this out and made more a tease out of it, but after tempting him with her body and having him finger her until she came, her teacher was worked up enough already. The way his cock had visibly tented his shorts was proof of that, and once she got his underwear down that erection was right there to greet her.

“Ooh, sensei, you look very excited to see me,” she cooed. She was pleased with her find. He wasn’t absurdly proportioned or anything, but this cock was safely above average and more than long enough and thick enough for her to have all sorts of fun with.

She took off one of her gloves, rubbed it between her thighs to gather some moisture and then wrapped it around his cock. He moaned, and his moans got louder as she started to run her hand up and down the length of his cock.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Having second thoughts, sensei?” she asked, smiling up at him. It wasn’t a serious question; she could see that there were no regrets on his face. As risky as this was, he couldn’t think of backing down now, not with his sexy student down on her knees in front of him and stroking his cock.

“I don’t think anyone could have second thoughts once they saw you naked, Shokuhou,” he said. She laughed in delight, basking in his praise of her body. “And if they did, your hand around their cock would silence it.”

“Is that so?” Shokuhou grinned and pulled her hand off of his cock. He frowned in disappointment, but she knew he wasn’t going to be upset for long. “If just my hand feels so good, I wonder how you’re going to feel about this.”

She placed his dick in her cleavage and squeezed her breasts around him, treating him to a pleasure that few ever got to experience. She knew full well how many admiring or envious glances were directed at her breasts. Many women like Misaka-san glared at her breasts and wished theirs were even half as large, while just about any man who saw the Queen daydreamed about squeezing her big breasts and seeing them naked, much less feeling that soft flesh around their cock.

Her teacher was lucky enough to not have to dream about it. He got to feel it for real, and as she slid her tits up and down his cock she could see just how much he enjoyed having his cock trapped between her breasts. No surprise there; who _wouldn’t_ be moaning in delight at having Shokuhou’s massive tits sliding up and down their cock?

How many students had stared at her while wishing they could do this? Heck, how may of her _teachers_ had subtly checked her out while indulging in the guilty, taboo fantasy of laying their hands on their own student? Now her newest teacher was actually getting to feel it, and his face was as wide-eyed and his moans were as loud as you would expect from someone being treated to a titfuck by a woman as well-endowed as Shokuhou.

Shokuhou wasn’t solely reliant on size either. She knew how to use her breasts for maximum effect, both to tease a man and to make him feel good, and she showed him everything that she could do, squeezing her breasts together and sliding them along his cock at a steady rate. With every trip her tits took down his cock, she brought him closer and closer to the end. She could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to last long. Who knew how long it had been since he’d had any sexual contact, and who knew if he’d _ever_ had a titfuck like this from someone like her? There weren’t exactly many women with Shokuhou’s bust size walking around in Academy City, student or not.

“I-I’m going to cum soon, Shokuhou,” he gasped out, warning her and telling her what she’d already identified.

“Yes, I know,” she said matter of factly. “I can’t wait to see how much you make for me.”

She kept going, continuing the titfuck as she pushed him over the edge. He grunted and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he started to cum. The first couple of spurts caught her around the forehead, the next was down around her cheeks, and as his orgasm petered off his cum wound up in her cleavage. Shokuhou met it all head-on, keeping her breasts wrapped around him until he was done. Even after the cum had stopped she still kept his cock trapped in her cleavage. She wanted him to look down after his pleasure faded and see the mess that he had made of her face and cleavage.

His eyes were hazy at first, staring at nothing, but she could tell when he was alert enough to appreciate what he was seeing. The wide eyes and open mouth gave him away, as did the whispered ‘Holy shit.’ She nodded smugly. The picture of her face and breasts covered in cum had to be worth at least one expletive, particularly if the man uttering the expletive was the same man responsible for the mess.

“That was fun, sensei,” she said. “I’m sure you’re not done yet though, are you?” He cocked his head at her as if he hadn’t even considered the possibility that there could be more. “I can’t imagine that a big, strong man such as you would be satisfied until you fuck me for real, right?”

His dark eyes stared a hole through her, and if Misaki had been a lesser woman she might have been intimidated by the intensity of his stare. But she wasn’t intimidated. She _wanted_ him to stare at her with that kind of heat and desire. She _wanted_ him to get fired up and desperate to fuck her. That stare told Shokuhou that she was going to get exactly what she wanted, and maybe even soon.

It probably would have taken a decent amount of time for him to get hard again, but the combination of her beautiful face and massive breasts dripping with his cum and the promise of being able to fuck her flawless body worked about as well to get him going as any aphrodisiac you could find anywhere in the world, even in Academy City where someone was undoubtedly working on something experimental there. He very quickly got erect again, and as soon as he did he reached down and grabbed her by the hand. Misaki allowed him to pull her back up to her feet, and gasped as he spun her around and bent her over his desk.

“Oh my, sensei!” she said with a giggle. “I never knew you were such a take charge type!” She liked it, truth be told, at least in this situation. If things were different she might not have been a fan of him trying to push her around like this, but in this case she could let it slide. She’d engineered this entire situation and enticed him to grab her, so if her efforts had incited him to bend her over his desk roughly, put his hands on her hips and immediately try to slam his cock inside of her, it wasn’t an imposition this time around. In this instance she would consider his aggression the result of a job well done on her part, and now she looked forward to seeing where this desperation took him.

It didn’t take him inside of her pussy, at least not at first. His first few attempts at penetration did not succeed because he was too impatient to actually take the time to line himself up properly and just tried to force his cock in blindly. After a few failed attempts that saw his cock rub against her pussy lips without finding its way inside, she decided he might need her influence to guide him once again.

“Guide it in, sensei,” she said, wiggling her hips back and forth slowly. “Line it up, and _then_ slide it inside.”

Her words seemed to bring him back to his senses to a degree. The mindless humping ceased and he took the time to actually take his cock in hand and guide it into position before thrusting forward. His care allowed him to finally hit his target and get his cock inside of her.

“So fucking tight,” he muttered.

“It feels pretty good from my end too,” Misaki said honestly. She’d had high hopes for this as soon as she saw his cock, and the moment of penetration felt as good as she’d hoped. It had been a little while since she’d had sex, and longer still since she’d had sex with someone this well-endowed. She might prefer to stay in the background most of the time, but she enjoyed this sort of intimate contact just like anyone else did. But there was still one thing missing. “I bet it will feel even better once you start moving.”

And it did. He didn’t draw it out or take it slow. Once he started to thrust his hips into her, he did it with all his might right away. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she called him a strong man earlier. It was obvious why he’d been hired as the new physical education teacher. Unlike the previous teacher, who might have been physically active back in his day but had clearly not kept up with any sort of physical regimen as he got older, his replacement was still very much in his physical prime.

He was a strong, solid man, and she felt that strength from him as he thrust his hips forward and slammed his cock inside of her hard from behind. She could hear his hips slapping against her round ass every time he drove himself in all the way to the hilt, and she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed that sound until right now. Generally it was far more likely for _her_ to be the one creating that sound as she drove her hips down and rode her lovers hard, dominating and controlling the encounter like the queen she was. But sometimes it was fun to allow a man to take the lead and give her his all. It was only worthwhile if the man was as strong and capable as her new sensei though.

He proved that he was worth the uncharacteristic submissiveness, and worth the alternative Misaki had come up with to her usual response when confronted with a situation like she was today. Pulling out a remote and pressing a button would have been a much quicker and simpler end to the issue, but this was far more entertaining thanks to the effort he was putting in.

The thrusts drove her forward and caused her to bump against the desk as he drove his cock as deep inside of her as he could get it with an impressive speed. Shokuhou had not had a lover yet who wasn’t interested in doing all that he could to impress her and earn her favor, but few had ever done so this effectively. It was hard to remember the last time she’d been fucked this hard or this well, and she moaned in approval.

What he was doing was built not for longevity but for immediate gratification. He wanted her desperately, he wanted to fuck her and own her as quickly as possible, and every thrust was delivered with that purpose. To put it rather bluntly he was fucking her like an animal, rutting against her mindlessly, driven by his baser instincts to try and shove his cock deep and cum inside of her.

She wondered if he actually intended to do that, or if he was going to try and pull out before he came or at least warn her and give her the opportunity to put a stop to it, like he’d done while she was treating him to her titfuck. It was possible that the issue hadn’t even occurred to him. Who knew if his brain was even functional at this point? He might have stopped all higher thought processes entirely as he lost himself in the carnal pleasure her body offered him. Regardless, she was going to preemptively make the decision for him and make it clear what she wanted.

“Cum inside of me, sensei!” she said encouragingly. She spoke as loudly as she dared; wanting to make sure he heard her and understood her no matter how hard he was fucking her. Maybe her words reached him, or maybe he was just too caught up in what he was doing to even worry about anything other than self-satisfaction. Regardless, she got what she wanted.

He grunted like a beast as he began to cum inside of her. Misaki sighed, grabbed onto the edge of the desk and rode out his orgasm. He didn’t know how rare a treat this was. It wasn’t often that she let a man fuck her without protection, and even less often that she allowed a man to creampie her. She hadn’t known whether this honor would be bestowed on him when they started, but he’d impressed her so much with his performance that he had earned this privilege. He was allowed to cum inside of her, and when he pulled out she could feel some of it trickle down her thighs.

“That was very impressive, sensei,” she said as she straightened up and turned to face him. “I can’t wait to see what else you have me do as part of our new arrangement.”

He smiled, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. Maybe she would have to start showing up for her physical education class more often after all. Her new teacher seemed to have plenty to show her, even if it was far from the conventional curriculum.


End file.
